


Identity

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Fighting, Monsters, Other, Werewolf!reader, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a werewolf working with the Winchesters. A hunter and a monster? That doesn't sound like a good combination. What happens when the boys do find out your identity? Will they accept you? Or will they kill you?</p>
<p>Request: Imagine that reader is a monster of some sort. She and the Winchesters go on a hunt involving the same monster that she is. Dean goes on to say how good for nothing the monsters are while reader tries to defend them. The argument gets more and more intense until reader accidentally lets the fact that she is a monster slip. She runs away in shame and fear while the brothers try to look for her. After searching for days (or weeks) they find her later and apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a monster reader. Like always, I never have anything to say at the moment, so I hope you guys have fun reading.

You were an expert at keeping secrets. There were so many that you were told to keep that you simply lost count. However, there was no way that you were able to forget them. They would always stay stored in the back of your mind. Some you figured you could use for blackmail while others were just wonderful secrets that no one should be able to forget. One secret, however, never left your mind. You were the only one that knew.

You were a werewolf.

 

                Being a werewolf was dangerous, but being a werewolf was even more dangerous when you were working with hunters. Hunters; the enemy of every nightmare that exists. However, the hunters that you were associated with were the most well-known hunters in the entire industry. You were working with none other than the Winchester brothers. It was strange how you had gotten acquainted with the brothers.

 

                You lived in a pack, like most werewolves you knew did, and you were attacked by hunters. You didn’t know the hunters, but you knew that there were two men and one woman. Part of you were hurt that you had to kill them, but you were being attack. It was in self-defense. That was understandable, right?

 

                The Winchesters arrived soon after you had finished off the hunters. When you heard them come in, you picked up one of the silver knifes that one of the hunters were carrying. You had almost dropped it because of the pain that skyrocketed through your veins. It was difficult to hide the pain that you were in, but you were successful and the brothers were convinced. You had been with them ever since.

 

                At times, it was challenging to hide your animalistic power from them, especially when you were fighting, but you still managed. You had fought everything from demon to vampire to shapeshifter. There was nothing that you hadn’t fought.

 

                Except your own kind.

 

                You and the eldest Winchester had just gotten back to the motel from a simple salt and burn. Sam had been out for injury reasons. There is no way that he would have been able to survive a hunt with only one working leg, but you’ve seen worse.

 

                Sam glanced up at the both of you as you entered the room. “Oh, hey guys.” Sam said as he looked back down at his computer screen. He closed it down and turned his body so he was face you two. “So, I think there’s another case here.”

 

                Dean huffed. “Really?” He sighed. “Why can’t there be just one, and I mean just one, day where we can just sit back and relax. What’s with this back to back hunt stuff?”

 

                You rolled your eyes as you sat down on one of the two beds and crossed one leg over the other. “So, another hunt? What type are we talking?”

 

                “Werewolf.” Sam said.

 

                You held your breath at what he said. “Ugh,” You started to say. “What makes you think that there’s a werewolf?”

 

                “Well, there was just an attack last night. Some poor guy was walking out of a bar and bam…he was attacked.”

 

                “And his heart was gone?” Dean asked.

 

                “That’s what the report said. I called ahead to make sure because, who the hell would want to put that stuff in the paper?” Sam smirked as he shifted slightly so that his leg was situated comfortably.

 

                “Well, how do you know it’s a werewolf? What if the poor sap was just attacked by some wild animal?”

 

                Both boys furrowed their brows as they looked towards you. “Dude, the heart’s missing.” Dean said. “I don’t think hearts are that tasty so I don’t think that any other creature would do that.”

 

                “And besides,” Sam said. “The more monsters we get rid of the less we have to worry about.”

 

                “But some of them aren’t monsters.” You said, trying your best to bite your tongue and just keep your mouth shut, but you were unsuccessful.

 

                “What do you mean?” Dean asked.

 

                “Some of them didn’t choose to be the way they are! They were forced to be the way that they are and they are alone and scared and they can’t control their feelings.”

 

                “Well that’s not our problem.” Dean said.

 

                “Not your problem!? You can stop all the careless people who are trying to kill those innocent creatures…”

 

                “Innocent?” Dean laughed. “There is nothing innocent about killing humans.”

 

                “Not all of them do!”

               

                “Not now! But what happens when they get hungry, huh? That’s when they hunt! That’s when they go and they start killing!”

 

                “That’s not true!” You yelled as you stood up. Your heart was racing as fast as you thought it was able to go.

 

                “Why are you suddenly so defensive?” Dean asked in a normal tone of voice. “What? Have you suddenly fallen in love with the damn creatures? With the _monsters_!?”

 

                “They’re not monsters!” You yelled. You could feel the anger boiling inside of you. You turned around to look away from the brothers.

 

                “Okay, then what the hell are they?” Dean asked as he stepped closer to you. “Because they sure as hell aren’t people, now, are they? Humans aren’t the ones that are going around, killing and ripping the hearts out of innocent people! Humans aren’t the ones that are lurking in the shadows at night, huh (Y/N). Those are monsters!” Dean’s voice kept on getting louder and louder as he got closer and closer to you.

 

                With a deep, animalistic growl, you turned around and shoved Dean to the ground. “No, you’re the monster!” You shouted.

 

                When you got a chance to look at the reaction on Sam’s and Dean’s faces, you had realized what they were so surprised about. You’re fangs, your yellow eyes and your claws were showing. You were panting so heavily, the anger still within, that you let yourself begin to turn right in front of them. You stared down at Dean for a moment before bolting out the motel door, the Winchester brothers shouting after you.

~*~

                They looked everywhere for you. They looked in the city, in the forests, everywhere that you could have been, but you weren’t there. They were worried.

 

                It was a week and a half before they found you. You were in the same town that you were in when you fled. It was you who had texted Sam, giving him your location. When they found you, you were sitting on the ground on top of a large hill in the middle of the forest connected to the town. Your knees were pressed up against your chest and your face was buried in your knees.

 

                Dean and Sam walked towards you as cautiously as they could. Once you heard their movement, you stood up, which caused them to halt. You just stood there, facing away from them, your shoulders slumped and your head hanging low.

 

                “I’ve never killed anyone.” You said in a small, yet audible voice. “I’m not a murderer.” You got louder.

 

                “(Y/N),” Dean said lightly.

 

                “No, you listen,” You said as you turned around, staring down at them. “The day you found me, was the only day that I had to kill, and it was for self-defense.” You chocked back a sob. “Those hunters came in and they killed my entire pack. They were good people. We were all good people! We had connections so that we only got the hearts of people who have died. We stocked up so we had enough to eat. We were good. All of us were good!” Tears slowly began to form at the corners of your eyes.

 

                You sat there, staring down at the Winchester, shifting slightly. You wiped the tears that were on your cheeks. “She’s gone…” You said lightly.

 

                “Who?” Sam asked. “Who’s gone?”

 

                “That werewolf.” You replied. “That you said killed that one man in town. I found her.”

 

                “A…And?” Sam asked.

 

                “She was scared. So scared. She had two children, both of them werewolves as well. I set her up with my old connections.” You said. “She didn’t want to kill. She just wanted her children safe.”

 

                Dean and Sam both swallowed visibly as they glanced at each other. They glanced down at the ground before looking at you.

 

                “You won’t find her.” You said. “There are people like her everywhere. You hunters think of us as monsters…but we never asked to be this way! We don’t want the curse that we are stuck with! We only want to be free.” Your shoulders slumped. “But you all come in and kill innocent creatures like us, thinking that we’re all bad.”

 

                “Look,” Dean said as he stepped forward. “I was wrong (Y/N). Yeah, there are some good…creatures…out there. I’ve met my fair share of them. I just…don’t want anything to happen that one of us will regret.”

 

                You gave a small nod. “You’re going to kill me now, right?” You asked.

 

                “Kill you? (Y/N),” Sam began as he stepped closer as well. “Of course not.”

 

                “But I’m a werewolf.”

 

                “And a good one at that. Look, with how long you’re been with us, it would be really difficult to kill you, even knowing that you’re a werewolf. And I don’t know why we’d want to kill you. You’ve been such a good friend to us.”

 

                “Besides,” Dean placed both of his hands on his hips. “You’re sure one hell of a hunter…”

 

                You shrugged. “I prefer to be called Justice Seeker or, maybe, Judge.” You said.

 

                “Judge?” It took them a minute. “Ah, good one.”

 

                “I try.” You shrugged.

 

                Dean smirked lightly. “I’m sorry for yelling back there and calling you monster and…all those things.” He said.

 

                “It’s alright Dean,” You said as you stepped closer to Dean and Sam. “And, if it makes you feel any better, I apologize for shoving you to the ground and what not.”

 

                “Good, because that was a pretty rough shove.”

 

                You bit your lip. “Sorry,” You said. “Strength isn’t something that I have in mind all the time.”

 

                “So, what do you say?” Sam asked as he held out his hand towards you. “Partners?”

 

                You contemplated for a second before accepting his hand, shaking it. “Partners.”

 

                “Alright,” Dean said. “Enough chick-flick moments.” Dean placed both of his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Let’s head on back to the car,” He gestured towards the Impala that was sitting idly while the three of you had your confrontation.

 

                With a smile, you began walking, one brother on each of your sides. The connection that you had with the two, the relationship that you hoped would only get stronger, made you guys part of a family. Part of a pack. You had found a new pack and you were going to be loyal to every member of it, even if that means taking a bullet for them. Because, come on, as long as the bullet’s not made of silver, you were as good as gold, not that it mattered. You would happily die if that meant you would be able to protect your pack.


End file.
